


华先生

by EBao_1990



Category: Hua - Fandom, 华晨宇 | Hua Chenyu (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBao_1990/pseuds/EBao_1990
Summary: 本人ET，希望华晨宇可以获得幸福，在这之前，我先帮他想一个吧。
Kudos: 3





	华先生

壹：我的偶像

2013年8月9号是个很平常的日子，Emma正在武汉的爷爷奶奶家过暑假，好几年没有回过中国，爸妈特地送她回来陪陪爷爷奶奶。

Emma爸爸姓贝去美国读大学认识了法裔美籍的Emma妈妈，于是在美国定居下来，不久之后就生下了可爱的大女儿Emma和小儿子Kenneth。一家四口其乐融融。贝家爷爷奶奶有时去美国看望儿子一家，有时想念孙儿孙女也会让他们暑假的时候回武汉看看。

Emma和Kenneth是标准的混血儿长相，虽说很多人觉得混血儿长得很美，但Emma却觉得自己长得有点不伦不类，感觉两边不靠，很难在哪一边找到绝对的认同感，她并未觉得自己的长相是什么优势，如果说作为混血儿有什么优势的话，大概就是智商了，Emma和弟弟都很聪明，从小又和专业小提琴家的妈妈学习音乐，钢琴小提琴都是他们的强项。

武汉的夏天很是闷热，Emma刚刚吃完晚饭，抱着大西瓜在客厅和爷爷奶奶看电视，奶奶说今天出去散步的时候隔壁阿姨给她推荐了一个电视选秀节目叫快乐男声，正让爷爷更换频道，拉着Emma看比赛，用奶奶的话说，看帅气的男孩子唱歌最消暑了。

电视里主持人正介绍着下一位出场的选手和他将会演唱的《我》，《我》这首歌Emma是知道了，因为爸爸是张国荣的粉丝，小时候的Emma就经常听到这首歌，妈妈也告诉她这是爸爸给她听的第一首中文歌。Emma的兴致被调动起来了，放下手里的西瓜，开始安静地听起了选手的演唱。一曲唱罢，Emma对这个叫华晨宇的选手产生了一点兴趣，这首《我》是她熟悉的歌，但也不完全是，虽然华晨宇的演唱不是那么成熟，但Emma听到了一些稍纵即逝的，抓不住的情绪，她在心里想着，这首歌真有趣，“我就是我，是不一样的烟火” 还真是每个人都是不一样的烟火，很特别。

之后的一周周末，不用奶奶说，时间一到Emma积极的换了电视频道，守着看快乐男声，这一期华晨宇唱了一首《We Are Young》，撇开蹩脚的英文发音，这首歌Emma也觉得很喜欢，好像和上一周唱《我》的少年不太一样了，果然是个有趣的人。因为这两首歌，Emma对华晨宇产生了浓厚的兴趣，她上网查了很多关于他的资料，知道原来华晨宇是武汉音乐学院的学生，Emma心想：“我之前还去武音玩过呢，原来我们之前那么靠近过，虽然当时华晨宇已经去长沙参加比赛了。”

转眼到了8月23号，明天Emma就要回美国了，这天也是快乐男声8进7的比赛，这时的Emma已经俨然是个小火星人了，张罗着亲戚朋友给华晨宇投票支持，一脸期待的等着华晨宇上场演唱。这次华晨宇还是完美的完成了《亲爱的小孩》，Emma听完，感觉自己好像听懂了之前在他歌声里的无所谓又期待的矛盾，疯狂又内敛的对比，也在心里除了崇拜以外对华晨宇多了一份心疼和爱惜。

回到美国后，不能再看电视直播的她，每周的守着快乐男声的视频，下载注册了微博，关注列表只有华晨宇一个人，学会了打榜，每次华晨宇发博她都赶紧评论，好像只要评论够快，华晨宇就能看到她一样。在可乐男声结束后的巡回演唱会上，当华晨宇告诉火星人们他的个人演唱会不会让大家等太久的时候，Emma激动的跳了起来，当时就开始盘算怎么让爸妈同意她回国听演唱会。谁能想到这是16岁的小Emma第一次追星。每天在家里花花长花花短，让花花毫无疑问的成为了在贝家知名度最高的中国男明星，没有之一。

时间一晃，6年过去了，花花去年在鸟巢完成了和歌迷们的5年之约，2019年的演唱会也官宣了，过去的6年，Emma不曾错过花花的任何一场个人演唱会。这6年花花的演唱事业有些小的起伏，Emma也从一个懵懵懂懂的高中生，顺利从哈佛商学院毕业，回到北京开始自己的事业了。在这些岁月里，Emma一直觉得自己和花花在一同成长，在自己不顺的时候，她会把花花的微博当成自己的垃圾桶，所有心里话都可以说给花花听，当看到花花不顺的时候，她也会在微博里给他加油打气，默默告诉他自己一直都在，好像花花真的会看这些评论一样，这样的偶像崇拜让Emma觉得自己对花花的感情很微妙，这是很看不见摸不着的感情，但是你又不能否认它的存在，Emma觉得花花对于自己是一个遥远的熟悉的陌生人，你不认识我，但你对我来说很重要。

走出机场，Emma觉得北京的空气既新鲜又熟悉，她也不知道熟悉的感觉是怎么来的，北京对于她来说不过就是来看过几场演唱会而已，Emma不清楚自己最后选择来北京发展有多少因素是因为华晨宇，她从未想过要在现实生活中和花花产生什么交集，但又不可否认，选择北京除了为自己的事业做选择之外，也有些什么其他的因素，当发现北京是一个选项之后，她几乎毫不犹豫的下定了决心，像冥冥之中的一个牵引。“太好了，今年不用坐那么久的飞机去听演唱会了，北京飞深圳很快的“。 这是Emma走出机场以后的第二个想法。

4年前，Emma决定攻读商科，只把音乐作为爱好，在学校的时候因为同学身上发生的故事，让一直对未来没什么规划的Emma决定了要做儿童健康方面的慈善工作。这是她毕业后的第一份工作，在盖茨基金会北京代表处，加入了中国大挑战项目的工作。


End file.
